The Angle and the Demon
by xrandomkr
Summary: This is just a summary of my story but,just for the first part.Kyo & Shishou finds this mystious girl,who seems angelic in away.Later on,she changes Kyo's life.Unlocking secrets&finding unknown memories.One of these secrets,killing Demons&saving the WORLD
1. Chapter 1

The Angle and the Demon

summary:

This is about two people bound together by love but, apart forcefully after a tragic event. Millions of years later theycome across paths...well in a different way. But, nonetheless found eachother by do find each other, they will have many obsticalsthat they encounter. For example: when one finds the other, the other does not know who they are; and that niether of them remember their past lives together. Yes there are many more obsticles but, for now just read this story please and all will be answered.


	2. Chapter 2

The Angle and the Demon

_Heres the first chapter! I hope you like!_

_~Disclaimer~I do not own FRUITS BBASKET characters but, I do own the rest...thank yo and enjoy! _

Chapter 1

_**The arrival**_

It was very dark... the nightly sky high above and a few stars caste the dark atmosphere. The mountains pitch high above the trees. The bamboo leaves swaying with sakura petals. Everything in motion but, silently as to make peace.

Laying down on the soft grass is a silhouette of a young man and older man. Just laying there peacefully, watching the stars and relaxing. Listening to mother earth's creations, making their soft boy had a orange-reddish color of hair, which was of course short and the man had a similar color but, long hair which was tied in a low ponytail. Then...out of nowhere, a huge blast of light came fourth through the dark atmosphere to the starry sky and going down the rich Earth. This obviously made the boy and man to see where this bright light is going to go. The beaming light crashed down to the Earth, making derbis and dirt to scatter everywhere! The beaming light landed about a mile away (or more) from the boy and man. Of course they thought it was a small meteor. So they decided to inspect it (more like run as fast as hell!)...what they didn't know was that it was something more interesting and valuable than a meteor. What they will find will be of a great shock and clearly more of what they bargained for.


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes:Oh! I forgot to say that i have this posted on ,just encase people don't think that i copied/stole this ,I have this on my same account as this one(which is xrandomkr).Just so people don't get the wrong heres chapter 2! Please review and commentsare ok,no matter if it's positive or negative. Please don't be too mean! '

Disclaimer:I do not own _Fruits Basket_or the charecters but, I do own my charaecters and the other rest I make you for reading this and enjoy!

_xrandomkr:please read! :) Dante:yosis! The prince and carrot top are at it again! I NEED HEEEEEEEELLLLP!*stands next to xrandomkr* xrandomkr:YO! What the hell! I'm right here ya know! Kyo:stupid rat! Dante:Damn he's loud. xrandomkr:I know right *hearfurniture breaking in the livingroom* Yuki:Dumb cat xrandomkr & Dante: 0_o!_

CH.2

The Awakening

As the boy and man came closer to their destination,they saw that there was a big crater where the beaming light Shirley didn't think that the beaming light or meteor,would cause so much damage to the night was still dark and starry but,the only light that brightened was inside the two looked mesmerized by the sight but,slowly,very slowly the light flickered and,then slowly dimming they quickly regained their composer and ran over to the crater-like hole to see the meteor(what they thought it was).Once they came to the edge of the crater,what they saw shocked them beyond anything they encountered in their entire life.  
Right there,laying on the floor of the crater in front of them...was a girl around the age of 15 to really shocked them the most was the golden-white wings on her back,spread across on the floor of the did look really beautiful,under the moonlight with that holy glow around girl had a light tan;brunet hair with golden,red man thought,that she did kind of had unnatural hair color to girl though,was short for her age but,not that boy couldn't stop from staring at her,too mesmerized by her man thought long and hard about this simply couldn't leave her here all alone,then wake up to a strange new place to .He simply couldn't do that and he can't just bring her to the small dojo he owned in the mountains and take her to an HE GOT IT!He could take her in as his own,why not he ,it might be better for him he man turned to look at the boy and boy snapped out of it and turned away from the man thinking that he got caught from staring at the girl(more like checking her out),blushing this,the man chuckled at the failed attempt that the boy tried to do to cover up his blush.  
The man surprisingly jumped down to the crater and picked up the girl off the swiftly jumped up out of the crater and stood in front of the boy looking slightly bewildered,looked at the man man gave a slight smirk and told the boy "here".The boy raised an eyebrow in realized that the man was giving him the girl to to be careful Whith her wings,he gabbed a holed of her(he's carrying her bridal-style).The boy felt that the girl was light as a feather,literally!He also thought that she smelled good like,a sweet fresh man started walking,then turned back to the boy saying "lets go,Kyo".Nodding the boy walked behind the man,staring at the girl at the same what will happen for now on,now that this mysterious girl is going to be with them for a him,he didn't mind at all,in fact he loved didn't know why but,whatever this feeling was...it annoyed him and he loved it at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Auther Notes: Sup! This is chapter 3. Finnally! I was trying to use the cumputer but,my family was hogging it to themselves! How rude! lol! I really hope that people are reading this story. This is where it gets fun and exciting,in this chapter and the rest! Seriuosly though,if people are reading this please review and criticism is welcome (to tell me what to improve on but,dont be too mean!).Cuz I feel like no one is reading this. Anyway,please enjoy! Comments please!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! But I do own the rest!**

**CH.3**

_The First Morning~_

It was sunny,the sun rises above the mountains just minutes birds chirping, like singing a lively song to start a new ironic,for this will quite be an adventure when the new resident in the small Dojo,wakes up to the day anew.  
The time was around five in the morning,the boy known as Kyo,woke up to do his morning routines and after his man,named as Shishou was already awake and about to the new a separate room,(that is in a small living complex similar to a house that had three bedrooms) was the girl that was lying down on a comfy breath was even,breathing in and out,like a sort of rhythm played room was painted an brown-oak color with wood as the flooring,walls and for the sliding door. The inside also had a writing desk,lamp,calender,and a bookshelf that had some books on rays of the sun past through the window in the room. As if the rays of the sun is waking the girl,she opens her eyelids very slowly while someone walks in through the someone is none other than Shishou that walked in,right on ,this was not mentioned earlier but,the girl had no clothes on when she was lade on the ground. Poor Kyo noticed this when the light faded from her at the front of the Dojo. Shishou too noticed this when it as any gentleman he put on a robe for her because,Kyo couldn't put clothes on girl rised slowly and looked at Shishou confusingly,as to why she is smiled warmly at her and said simply,"you are at my home."

Kyo's POV (point of view)

Meanwhile...I was done with my warm-ups ,as usual. I walked back in the small Dojo to see if Shishou was there. No one...I sigh knowing that Shishou might still be in the small house,probably watching that girl. I sigh again,she did look strange but,still amazing.I stop,shaking my head to clear my head out of those am I thinking...I just saw this girl and now I'm thinking about her,especially like ,get a grip your self together,I just take a deep breath to relax. Later, I go and walk in the house to talk to Shishou. I walk through the front door and hear voices coming from the small living in the living room is that girl we saved,well I guess you could call it that cuz if we left her there...who knows what would've happened to her. My breath hitches in my throat as I see her there sitting next to the coffee table,talking to Shishou like a stray cat lost in the world.

Narrator POV(point of view)

The girl was talking to Shishou after their first was confused (and still is) and slightly alarmed,as if it was a known reflex. After a while,she was starting to warm up a little to Shishou but,just a was nice and gentle while talking to her. She liked that a little but,not in that way (like a crush or something similar to that). A few minutes later,she sensed a presence near the entrance of the living room. Her eyes flickered to that direction and Shishou noticed as so he stopped the conversation,at that same time the girl finally looked over to that direction. Right there was a boy,with orange hair and striking red eyes. He did look good but,that wasn't on her mind at that time...or...was it? "Kyo,this is...well she doesn't remember her lost her memory somehow."Shishou said,to Kyo. Eyes wide,Kyo could'nt find any words to say in this situation. He is just a lost for words...he had to say something though. The girl just stared at him the whole time,not saying anything."Oh,well...um...I'm...Kyo."said Kyo, awkwardly. The girl stared blankly at him then,blinked as if just redgersting what happened. She smiled a somewhat rare smile at him and said,"It's nice to meet you." Smiling Shishou thought that this will be quite a strong bond between the two,that they will develop.  
Kyo was smiling one of his rare smiles,while the girl displayed such an emotion towards him. He liked it though...more than he knows. Kyo couldn't wait to spend time with her,just like her with him. This,this will be quite an adventure they all thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR NOTES:** Sorry about the major story update delay. I'm really, really sorry! I had Finals...and I was also grounded. So, again very sorry. This chapter gets a bit interesting. Well you finally get to find out the gir- _Dante:Sis don't tell them what happens! xrandomkr:But! They have a right to know! I haven't updated for about 3 weeks! Dante: But, if they know whats gonna happen then the chapter wont be so interesting! Kyo: Yea! Listen_ _to your brother dammit! Yuki: For once I agree whith the cat. xrandomkr: Buuuuuuuuuuuuut! Dante: No buts sis! Now listen. Shigure: That's right! A good writer never reveals his secrets! Yuki, Kyo, Dante: Shouldn't that be the other way around?_

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRUITSBASKET! I OWN THE REST THOUGH! **

**CH.4**

_The beginning of a tight friendship_

Strike one, two,three,and four! You can hear the sound of punches in the air. Still and silent the wind but, the sound of punches and strikes in the air. Here, you can see two students practicing karate. Every steady breath in and out, with each punch. Every fighting move as it's fullest, to be carefully accurate or...almost accurate. Just now, at the last punch, the wind lifted a little rougher. Blowing the leaves, making them sway in the wind. While someone is watching them from afar. Stealthily watching them with slight interest in silence.

**Kyo's POV (POINT OF VIEW)**

I've been practicing my karate-well, we have. That's right, me and Raven. Ever since yesterday evening...

**_~Past events~_**

It was Saturday morning, the sun barley above the mountain tops. The birds just barley got out of their nests on high above the tree branches. As usual, I got up out of bed and got ready to do my daily training. Doing my warm-ups, running, and practicing my karate moves. For some reason I sensed that someone was watching me...weired. A few minutes past by and I was still doing my karate warm-ups.

**Someones POV (POINT OF VIEW)**

Strange...I've only been here a few days and that boy with the orange hair,his name is Kyo, I think he's been trying to talk to me or wanting to. But, what is so special about me? Ive only been here for about four days (the fifth day is today), this is all too new for me. I don't know who I'm, where I come from, and the only thing I think I remember is my name. I sigh thinking...who I'm I? Well, at least I know my basics. For example, I know my Math (all even the hard equations and collage level ones), Science(all science and even the equations), History (world history),etc.,and English. The weird thing is, I know most languages. When I first woke up I spoke in English, good thing Shishou and Kyo know English...well Kyo needs some improvement but, it's still OK. The reason why I know I can remember those things is because, Shishou had asked me if I did remember and showed me too (in written form). Obviously, he was surprised and I was certainly surprised too. Shishou also helped me remember my name, well I think that's my real name. Well, I'm glad that Shishou is helping me. Of course, Kyo has talked to me a little bit but, not much. I can't help and think if he likes me or not.

Anyway, I'm sitting here in the living room thinking (like always) and I hear something. It sounds like Kyo's breathing, like his breathing is heaving. That's weired, if I can hear that shouldn't he be behind me or next to me or something. I listen in intently, I think it's coming from outside. I slide open the front door and walk outside stealthily, as to not make any noise, and I see him. I see Kyo doing some martial arts moves. I think, that's called Karate. I think I stand there for about half an hour, standing there just watching him. Either I just like watching him like that or I'm just board. Yup, I think I'll go with choice number two. That's it, I'm board.

**Kyo's POV (POINT OF VIEW)**

I'm here doing my karate warm-ups and that same feeling that someones watching me is coming back. A few minutes later and still the same feeling. That's it dammit! If I have that same feeling I'm gonna kick someones ass! Calm down Kyo, I know this is creeping you out and pissing you off. I just have to concentrate, I to remember my training. Remember what Shishou said,"focus and concentrate on your surroundings Kyo. Do not let the enemy attack you when your guard is down." OK, so all I have to do is concentrate and pinpoint where this person is watching me from. Ok, just focus, focus, focus, focus...there! I open my eyes and say out loud,"Heh, I gotcha!" I get ready and attack with my all!

**Someones POV (POINT OF VIEW)**

I still stand there watching him with interest. Hmmnm, I wonder if I'm being weird right now...nah! Nope, no way! Wait, all of a sudden he just stopped! He just stopped doing what he was doing! Why? Is it some kind of "SPECIAL SUPER MOVE"? Heh, yea right. OK I admit that was kind of mean but, hay it was fun-"Heh, I gotcha!" THE HELL? HE JUST BROKE MY THINKING! Wait...did Kyo just say gotcha, to me? In a quick movement he was gone, then in the next he was right in front of me, in the air with a kick move. "Shitsou!", I yelled obviously freaked out. His foot was only mere inches away from my face. His eyes wide as saucers. Then, in a flash I blocked his attack with only one arm and sent him flying across the clearing of the forest.

**Kyo's POV (POINT OF VIEW)**

I found the place where the stalker is watching me from and dashed to a close by tree, jumped high in the air and swift kick the damn stalker. When I suddenly noticed who the person was, I couldn't stop my attack! Shit! I'm so shocked that I can't even concentrate now! Dammit! Wait...why was she watching me? Shit! My eyes widen even more than before because of what I've seen. In a swift second her eyes turned a very bright dark-yellow color and then,I think, she moved her right arm and very swiftly blocked my attack. In doing so, she through me far, more like across the whole clearing field. Making me hit the grassy ground hard with twigs in my orange hair. Damn, she could hit hard! I have a feeling that she was backing down a lot. That makes me wonder...

**Someone's POV(POINT OF VIEW)**

My eyes widen so big, that they might pop out (I might be exaggerating)."Oh...shit...hehehee my bad.", I said. Wow, that was...a bit overboard (A bit? How about a hella lot to the extreme, biotch! ). Nice (note the sarcasm)...I think I should check up on him. Yup, I think I'll do that. So, I walk slowly then, I walk faster up to him and I stop right in front of him. How did this happen? I mean, I didn't know I had this kind of ability. I kneel right next to him and check to see if there is any injuries that I have inflicted upon him. I said, "K-Kyo? Are you all right? I'm so sorry, I didn't mea-" He puts his finger on my lips as to shut me up. "It's alright, it's ok...it was my fault after all.", said Kyo out of breath. His finger slides to my chin and his other fingers open to form hand. He cups my chin with his free hand and he rubs his thumb on the side of my face, looking at me with that gentle smile on his face. Wh-what the, what is he doing?

**Kyo's POV (POINT OF VIEW)**

I lay there on the ground, staring at her and caressing her at the side of her face. Just looking deep into those hazel-brown eyes, just thinking. Just being like that, in that position, gives me peace. Like I have nothing in the world to worry about. No curse, no Yuki, no Akito, no more of that family that puts me low, no more worries. It almost makes you want you to sleep but, at the same time, just stare and be like that forever. I don't know what this feeling is but, it feels great. Just stay that way an-WAIT! WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING? WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? SHE PROBABLY THINKS I'M WEIRD! THIS IS BAD! SHE'S EVEN GIVING ME THIS CONFUSED LOOK ON HER FACE! I BETTER STOP NOW. "Um...sorry.", I said feeling awkward and sad? She smiles and says "It's OK". Wow... "Um...do you want me to help you?", she asked me. "Uh..sure.", I said. She helps lift me up off the dirty ground with her soft hands. "So...", I said rubbing the back of my head awkwardly. "What were you doing outside?", I questioned her.

**Someones POV (POINT OF VIEW)**

Hehe, oh shit. What do I say? Do I say, hehe like I was watching you like a freak heheee. Hells no! Think girl, think! Kyo stares at me and raises an eyebrow at me in question. "Um...I thought I heard something outside. So, I came to check it up and then I saw you practicing Karate.", I say nervously. He still has his eyebrow arched in question then, he dismisses it and smiles at me. Phew! Yes, I'm off the hook!

**Kyo's POV (POINT OF VIEW)**

Hmmnm...weird, why did she sound so nervous? Anyway, maybe I should hang out with her more. Maybe I should teach her some moves? I mean, she was watching me earlier with interest. I think she might like Karate. "Um, do you want me to teach you some Karate moves? I mean, if you don't want to then it's alrig-", I said but, was interrupted "Sure!",she said very excited. Well, that's good. At least I found something she likes, I think while smiling triumphantly. "OK, this is a fighting position", I said, in a fighting stance. She nods and does the same position perfectly with a wide smile on her face. I smile at her too then, I stop remembering something very important. She tilts her head in question. I rub my head awkwardly, looking at her. "Um...so, you don't remember your name huh?", I questioned her, feeling uneasy about the question I asked her. She stands straight and smiles at me saying, "My name is Raven, at least, that's what I remember since this mourning." I smile back finally knowing her name, saying, "It's nice to meet you, Raven." I bow low after saying this, showing her the customs of this country. "Thanks!", she said smiling very brightly, bowing also.

**_~present time~_**

So, that's basically what happened yesterday. From that day on we have been practicing Karate and even Raven has been doing my daily warm-ups with me. We even try to compete against each other now. Heh, this is starting to get fun now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.5**

**_~ The expectations of HARD CORE training~_**

**SHISHOU'S POV (POINT OF VIEW)**

I have been observing Raven and Kyo lately. Raven seems more comfortable around here, especially around Kyo. Which is good, considering how Kyo is acting around her.

**RAVEN'S POV (POINT OF VIEW)**

This, is just ...great! Me and Kyo have been practicing Karate and competing against each other. Anyway, I just can't wait for tomorrow to start up the real training...on the up coming competition. So, right now me and Kyo are training while Shishou is observing our movements. Things have been better than when I first came here. Shishou is becoming more like an uncle and Kyo is more like a friend but, not like a best friend yet...I think.

**NARRATOR POV (POINT OF VIEW)**

While the two friends have been practicing for the upcoming Kyokonoshima karate competition, (which is the most competitive karate competition in Japan). The Hinoshi's have been doing the exact same. "When the hell is this gonna be over!", said a black haired boy who had a competing aura about him. "Calm my son" said an elderly man around his late, very late forties. "I just can't wait for all this training to be over! For the real competition to start!" A punch, a kick, and a back flip was made after he said this (what a lame ass). "What a lame-ass.", said a very pretty but, tuff looking girl. "Kana, no cussing in family sacred grounds.", said the older man. "What! But Kota just cussed as well!", shouted Kana. Displeased with her grandfather's hearing. "No butts young lady.", said their grandfather "This is a time for peace and strength." "ok..." "Kana get out of here! This is the time for real strength!" "Will you shut up kota! I was gonna leave anyways, you douche bag! Besides, what makes you think you can order me around? When I can kick that fat mouth any day!" "Psh! Ya right!" "Want a bet? Grandmamma has been teaching me some new techniques." "Ya, sure." "That old bat! Hahaha!", laughed their grandpa. "Shut up! You old goat!", said a very old looking women. "Ha! You just try to, you hag!", challenged their grandpa. "Why you! You old fart!", challenged back the older women. "Grandma!", yelled Kana desperately trying to calm down her grandma. "Gramps!", yelled Kota. And the two older adults went at it. Yup, they are actually fighting right now. At this very instant.

**Raven's POV (point of view)**

Weeks and days. The competition is finally here. I sigh in relief. Thanks to Kyo and Shishou, I can now participate in the competition. Right now, we are headed to the stadium, were they held the competition. But, the suckish part is that we are walking there and it's placed on a mountain. "Damn! Huff. When-huff-is it here?", said Kyo out of breath. Shishou laughs at this. "Come on Kyo! Just a few paces to go! Look at Raven, she's not even out of breath!" Kyo glances at me beside him. "What?", I said messing with him. "How. How do you that?", said Kyo. I gave him a wtf? Look. I grin at him. "It's a secret." "Wha-", Kyo tried to say. "We're here!", said Shishou smiling. I look up and my mouth slightly dropped open. "Whoa...", I said in astonishment. Kyo and Shishou both turn and smile at me. "Well now, should we go?", said Shishou. "Huh? Oh, ya!", I said while smiling brightly.

We walked into the huge entrance of the big stadium. "Halt!", shouted two guards in front of the entrance. Wait...there's guards here? Wtf? They take this waaay too seriously. "We have come here to participate in the competition. We have already entered.", stated Shishou calmly. "Hmmmn. We shall check." stated the one with a softer aura. Considering that they both look exactly alike. Well, they both look Asian with a very buff complexion and very tall for that matter. They have goatees and very slanted eyes. Both very identical. "Ya. You go do that.", I mumbled. Kyo gave me a smirk and a look that said "shut up or else they might hear". But, he grinned anyways. "Wait! We have seen you here before.", they said simultaneously. "Yes.", one stated. "You were here years ago.", the other said. "But, we have not seen the girl before!", they both shouted simultaneously. I raised my eyebrow at them. What. The. Hell? "Is she the Carrot-Top's girlfriend?", they both said grinning. What? "Good choice!" What the. What the hell? I side glance to Kyo and see that he stares at them wide eyed, with a little bit of a red on his cheeks. Awww! That's cute! He's like a little kid! "I'm Bo.", one stated. "And I'm Joe!", the other shouted. Bo and Joe? Wow, that's, that's just weird. "You may enter!", they both shouted. "A bout time!", shouted Kyo irritated. I smile trying to stifle a laugh. As we passed by them, I felt a cold stare, directed right towards me. I turn my head to look if anyone was there. But...no one was there. That was weird. Huh. I turn my head back slightly to see that Kyo and Shishou are way ahead of me now. "Raven are you coming?", shishou called out. Kyo stopped and turned back also. "Hey! Are you coming or not shorty?", said Kyo sternly but, playfully at the same time. I glance back to where I was looking at earlier. I then turn back around fully and run up to them, so I can catch up to them.

Then it hit me. "Hey you jerk! I'm not short!" I shouted to Kyo annoyed, "Damn it." I finished as I mumbled the last part. Kyo turned to me and grinned. "Heh, that's because you are short. Shorty." "Why you!", I said starting to run after him. He grinned wide and ran calling me Shorty the whole damn time...bastard. I heard Shishou chuckling once I ran after that baka. When I reached that idiot, I tackled him to the ground. We rolled around the ground for some time, laughing a while. It ended with me on top of him, wining this game for sure. I laugh some more and stopped when he wasn't anymore. I looked down and see that he's staring at me again, that stare again. I smile and pin him to the ground more, with my hands on his shoulders. "Ha! I win!", I said smiling very brightly. He stares at me more and tries to put his hand up to my face. With some force, he does. He forces my left arm away and reaches my face with his hand, very gently. My left arm is placed on the ground, I look back up at him. Kyo? He chuckles. "I guess...you did." He reaches his head to mine and looks deeply in my eyes. He rubs his thumb across my cheek and leans his lips to mine. He leans, leans and then he- "Hey! Is that you Kyo!", yelled some stupid kid. We stop and turn our heads to the source of the voice. "Ko-Kota?", shouted Kyo in shock.

I look down at him in shock. He knows this guy? Then, I remembered something. I'm sitting on top of Kyo and this guy is here. He might think something happened. So, I got up quickly and hold down my hand for Kyo to hold. He looks at me and smiles very little. He grabs my hand and I haul him up. Damn. He. Is. Heavy. We both turned to look at the 'guy' and he stares at us intently. "Kyo...long time. Huh?", the 'guy' said grinning toothily. I just stare at him like he's stupid. Of course, he did kinda reminded me of Kyo a bit. He is kinda cute, not really my type though. "Hmmn. Ya I guess.", said Kyo a little on the defense. "Arentcha gonna introduce me to your little friend?" The guy said with a slight smirk on his face. Kyo looked back at me right away, with a look I couldn't quite decipher. I tilted my head to the side a little, confused at Kyo's look. "Ya..." Kyo said looking deep into my eyes, "Her name, is Raven." The guy named Kota, gave me a smirk that I couldn't quite read. He was looking at me up and down. Nice...wtf. "Nice to meet you Raven. The names Kota.", he said with a wink as he pointed to himself. What the. Kyo looked back as he saw the look on my face. Suddenly, there was a thick tension around his aura, like he is made or something. I as looked at Kyo's back, I got a little nervous around him. "Um...Kyo?" I asked him, "Are you ok?" I put my hand on his shoulder to reassure him that I was still there. He tensed a little then relaxed by my touch. He turned around to look at me, that look again...and the look of apology. "Raven I-" "Alright! Enough with the chit chat. Lets get down to business." Kota said with a grin, "So, you're in the competition and since you are...that means, Kyo Sohma. That from here on out, we're rivals!" Kota said this, while he shouted the last sentence of his speech. Kyo swiftly turned around at this, looking intently at Kota. I saw that Kota just smirked at this. Great...boy competition. Kyo growled a little and narrowed his eyes at Kota. "You're on!", Kyo said as he clench his fists, his right arm high in the air (as if he was about to fight him right then and there). While his left arm is clench tightly, next to his side.

After the hella long presence of Kota, Shishou had to drag Kyo away from him to stop their fighting. What the hell? Seriously. Guys and their competing obsessions. We are currently in our room. Yup, this hella big arena has a hotel attached to it as well. Of course, I get to have my own room. Apparently, there was only two bedrooms in each hotel room. So, lucky me. Yup, at least I get to have some privacy. -_- Anyway, I was in the middle of staring at my reflection. Hmnn...do I look ok? Hmmmnn I guess...I hope I don't look like crap. I hear a knock at my bedroom door. "Who is it?", I called while trying to figure out if I still look ok. A gruff voice came through the door. "It's me, who else." Why that sarcastic bas- "Ya, ya. I'm coming carrot-top." As I reached for the knob, I hear him yelling. "I'm not-Damn it! Stop calling me that Raven!" I stifle a laugh, while turning the knob. As I opened the door, Kyo came crashing through and pinned me down to the floor. "You're gonna regret saying that." "Ha! In you're dreams! Orangey!", I shouted while snickering and trying to hold a laugh. He stopped while his eyes stayed on mine. His eyes were turning redder and they were kinda glowing. "K-Kyo?" He moved his hands and placed them securely on my waist. He tighten his grip and he started straddling me. He gave a quick grunt and started to go faster, while his grip tighten on my waist. I started to have this great feeling in me. But, this had to stop. This isn't Kyo. I gave a low moan. He smirked and started going waay faster. "K-Kyo! S-Stop!", I almost yelled. He hesitated, but stopped, while his eyes turned back to their regular stature. I started panting slightly. Omigosh. That. Was. Weird. But, felt good and strangely familiar. Weird. "R-Raven? W-What happened?" Kyo asked confused, "Some how, I feel..." I reach my hand on to his face and rub my thumb across his cheek. He looked surprised by this and something else... "Hey. It's ok. Every thing is alright.", I said reassuringly to him while smiling. "R-Raven?" I smiled then flipped him over. "Ha! Look who's top now!", I said while smiling. "Carrot-top." Then I ran, knowing it wouldn't take him long to get me. A few seconds later, Kyo was trying to get me. We were running all over the hotel room. Then, finally, he caught up to me and landed on top of me. He is now laying on top of my back, while I'm whining right now. How sad. -_- Hahaha! But, that is funny! "Kyoooo! Get. Offff!", I whined. "Not until you stop whining like a damn baby." "But, why? Come on. Pweasssse!", I whined while fake crying. I see feet ahead of me and automatically knew that it's- "Raven, Kyo. We need to go. The first rounds begin in a few minutes.", demanded Shishou. We quickly scrambled up and out of the floor.


End file.
